seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Fog Water
Dark Fog Water ''(Koi Kirisui) (濃い霧水) is the 13th One Piece film and the first fanon One Piece film ever created by BluffPanda based on Eichiro Oda`s original work One Piece. This film is centered on an island called Overgrown where the Straw Hats encounter a stronger division of the CP, the CP3 and also an infamous pirate from Roger`s age, Virus who both are in search of one thing: The Dark Fog Water, the mysterious area that grants... ''eternity or the other way around if it is found by someone and has a specific impression on the finder. Main Characters Not counting the Straw Hats as they are the important one but not the MOST main characters Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy, also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat", is a pirate and the main protagonist of the anime and manga, One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Monkey D. Dragon, the grandson of the famed Marine, Monkey D. Garp, the foster son of a mountain bandit, Curly Dadan, and the adopted brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and the revolutionary Sabo. His life long dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the previous Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that being Pirate King means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters. In Dark Fog Water, Luffy and his crew ends up in an island called Overgrown where they encounter the weirdness and the supernatural growth of the natural elements around the island and also the dangerous CP3 and an infamous pirate from Roger`s age, Virus who try to take over the island and get hold of the mystic Black Fog Water, but as this changes the fate of the Paradises, Luffy must have a battle with the two dangerous groups the change the fate of the world. Star Known as the leader of the CP3, Star has a fearsome reputation and he will never hold back as he says and he is pure evil as well. His only ambition is success and he will even kill his loved ones only for his heartful desires and he is filled with sheer pride and deep inside he knows that even though he`s one of the few strongest member of the CP Recognition, someone may be able to defeat him. He ate the Tsumi Tsumi no Mi, a paramecia class devil fruit which grants the user to be a Sin Man. With gathering all the dark side of his mind and heart and brain, he can become a hollow man which means that he can become a devil by means by using the strength of sins. He welds the legendary Kami Ken sword which he named the sword and believes that this sword contains the power of god but instead this sword`s history has the words that this sword was once at hands of an ancient, Very ''ancient person that resided in the Skys (Sky Island) who declared himself God, that person who was En Ra (father of Enel) who was filthy and corrupted had decided to stop his neverending corruption and filthiness and thus sealed himself to the sword. In Dark Fog Water, he tries to find the Black Fog Water and be granted immortality but he has to face the other two mysterious warriors that are coming ahead of him. Virus Bloodthirsty, Powerful, Wealthy, Absolutely disgusting and a straight womanizer, Virus is literally a virus of the New World! He was once a Yonko of New World at Roger`s age and the others being (Whitebeard, Shiki and Don Chinjao.) He raided over 600 marine bases, took down 6 battleships with only 16 canons and had a duel with Sengoku and Garp which he successfully escaped. Due to his oldness, he became weaker and weaker and became revoked off his Yonko title just like Chinjao was eliminated and Shiki was defeated by the Straw Hats and Whitebeard was too strong to be a Yonko. As he became nothing to the marineford, he decided to become famous and have more a dangerous reputation by finding the Dark Fog Water but he is interfered by two more organizations who is ahead of him and he must choose only one to feed on to. He ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf after Jabra`s devil fruit ability went after being defeated by Sanji. He ate it when he was old and before the timeskip. Plot ''Opening Scene: Shows an island. An island full of scared residents running away from specific people. They shriek in terror and all of the residents try to escape them... the Pirates. The pirates march forward and loot the houses and village bases and show their merciless qualities to the residents by literally slashing and cutting people with their blades. ----------- Fighter Resident: Run! He is coming! The man who`s attacked us! Fighter Resident 2: Take all of what you got! Just run! We fighters will protect you no matter what happens! Pirate Minion: You weaklings! Be crushed at the wrath of the Man with the bouny of 550,000,000! The man who is near immortal! The undefeatable, the great, the greatest, no, the godlike.. Shime!' Red Death Shime!' Hahahaha! -------------------- An unknown person. Very muscular, face red, with sixteen swords on his chest and his bodywear with a large bandana on his head appeared apparently with a crew of 60,000! It was Shime ----------- Shime: I am the person who is going to take over this mysterious island! This island called Overgrown! Where all plants, every single natural element grows 60 times faster than a normal element does! Shahahaha! This is a useful place for a territory! And once I get the mystical place, the place of greatness... then... Shahahaha! Fighter Resident 3: Uh- Ah..... Impossible! ''Cries out loud ''IMPOSSIBLE!!! IT`S IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT THIS MONSTER!!! ---------------- Shime leaned towards the 260 fighters of this village and drew out one of his swords and... THUD! He wielded it and slashed it to the ground piercing literally half of the island.. ----------- Shime:Shahahaha! DIE by the wrath of-- ------- Suddenly Shime stopped talking. His crew was astonished. He was coughing blood. He looked at his tummy. He saw a blade pierced through him. His whole body was bleeding. His skin, his eyes, his nails and suddenly... BAM!!! He exploded within pain and screamed out loud. He fell down and got a painful death. But who was it? Who killed him? It was a miracle! Then... ----- Pirate Minions of Shime: Hu- Huh?! Impossible! It`s a dream, right? PIRATE KING GOLD ROGER`S HERE?!!!! AND... EDWARD... NEWGATE!!!?! -------- Every people was in silence and stopped running and even the pirate minions in fear. Two strong men stood at the back of the dead Shime. It was Newgate and GOLD ROGER. They threw their weapons away and a brink of smoke came out of nowhere at their back, when the smokes cleared, they appeared... The crew of Shirohige and Gorudo Roger. ------------ Roger: This island!! This island will be thereby left at peace! Newgate: If this island is at the brink of death... I can`t imagine what may happen! This island is now.... Roger: IN PEACE!!!! ---------------------- Roars of cheering and laughter were filled by the residents of the island and emotional breakouts filled the crowd. ---------- ''Flashback ends. Next scene: '' Narrator: Category:Film Category:BluffPanda